


Stay

by inthroughtheoutdoor



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthroughtheoutdoor/pseuds/inthroughtheoutdoor
Summary: A rainy week makes for a relaxing time indoors.
Relationships: David Gilmour/Roger Waters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m back on ao3 with none other than some smut for everyone to apologize for my absence. it gets very soft in the beginning and at the end. i seriously don’t write enough fluff. this takes place sometime in the 70s.  
> also, if you’re a led zeppelin fan, stay tuned for a zepp fic in the near future! i think you may like it. i have something great planned. :) anyway, enjoy!

It’s been very rainy lately in England. 

Raindrops fell from the sky and landed wherever they could. The windows, the pavement, the roof. The soft pitter patter was the soundtrack to David and Roger’s entire week, one that neither of them complained too much about. Roger usually only commented on how the poor garden is getting absolutely washed, David only commented on how muddy it is and how much of a pain it is to deal with or clean. Nothing too major. They liked the rain for the most part. It was peaceful. And the storm seemed to wash away some of their anxieties in a way. 

The two of them stayed snuggled close together on the sofa for the entire day, Roger’s head resting in the curve of David’s neck and David’s arm wrapped snugly around his waist. They listened to the sound of the rain and chatted about everything under the sun. They enjoyed each other’s presence and soaked up every second they could get with each other. 

The conversation died down for a moment, and the two remained silent until one spoke up again. “I’m so lucky,” Roger said, nuzzling further into David’s neck. David chuckled softly to himself before asking his lover, “Why’s that?”

“Because I get to be with one of the best people in the world right now, close as ever, and call him my lover. That’s why I’m lucky,” Roger answered. “Not many people get to feel what I feel right now.”

David’s face darkened a few shades and he smiled as he spoke. “You sure know how to flatter me, dear. I feel the exact same way with you. Even though I hate you sometimes.” Roger laughed and playfully smacked David’s arm. David laughed and pulled Roger closer into his side. “All jokes aside though, I really do feel the same. There’s something about you that just encapsulates me. I don’t know what it is. You’re just a natural charmer, I guess.”

Roger had his eyes closed and nodded a bit. “Go on,” he said, smiling. 

David chuckled and spoke again. “I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone as much as I love you. We have our differences, but I think that makes me even more attracted to you. You know, like the age-old ‘opposites attract’ rubbish. I think that’s very true in our case. I don’t know, I just can’t see myself with anyone else. I love you very much, you know that?”

“Of course I know, Dave. You make me feel so safe and happy. And I’m so happy to know that you feel the same type of emotions toward me as I do toward you. I love you too. I really, really do.”

Roger lifted his head out from the curve of David’s neck and looked at him. The distance between them seemed to slowly decrease and suddenly they were in a lip lock. They kissed slowly and tenderly. Eventually, it became more passionate and full of want. David cupped Roger’s face and caressed his cheek, seeking to eventually deepen the kiss. David’s tongue prodded at Roger’s lips, and he opened his mouth to invite his tongue in. 

Then they were fully making out, with Roger loving the feeling of David’s full lips on his. David had tangled his hand into Roger’s hair and was slightly pulling on it, resulting in soft moans from the taller man. 

They pulled away for a moment to catch their breath, panting against each other for a short moment. David was almost fully hard at that point and Roger was clinging onto him. He got onto David’s lap and whimpered as he grinded on his thigh. 

“Needy, needy, needy…” David said. 

Roger flashed a coy smile at him. “Only for you,” he said. 

“You’re so unbelievably sexy,” David said. “Why don’t we go upstairs?”

Roger got off David’s lap and stood up, his hard-on very noticeable through his pants. He took David by the hand and led him upstairs, eager for what’s about to come. He was almost hyperventilating over it. 

When they got to their room upstairs, David’s dominant side kicked in full force. “Strip. Now.”

“Yes sir,” Roger said obediently. David sat on the bed and watched him pull off his shirt, undo his belt, then remove his pants and underwear. He kneeled and sat on the floor, legs spread. His erect cock was already leaking. David took notice of this. 

“Barely even touched you, and you’re so hard that it probably hurts. I have you wrapped around my finger, don't I?”

“Yes,” Roger said and swallowed hard afterward.

David got off the bed and got down to his level. “Yes what?”

“Yes sir,” Roger said, voice shaking. 

“Good boy… good…” David said before leaning in to kiss him again. He pulled away and studied Roger’s thin, pale frame. His flat chest, his perfect thighs, and even more perfect cock. Roger’s face was burning as he felt David scan every inch of his body. He squirmed, desperate for any contact. “Please fuck me.”

“Ah-ah-ah,” David scolded. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, there.” He wrapped his hand around Roger’s dick, using the pre-cum as a lubricant. “You’re gonna have to show me how much you want to be fucked, first. Encourage me to even entertain the idea of fucking you senseless.”

Roger knew exactly what he meant by that. And as David started working his cock how he liked, it wasn’t too hard to give him what he wanted. Moans started spilling out of his mouth and he couldn’t stop it. 

David groaned and picked up the pace. He was already thoroughly convinced that he wanted to fuck the life out of Roger, but he wanted to see how much more he can get out of him. Roger was speaking gibberish, a collection of moans, and David’s name. Roger was coming apart at the seams right before his eyes, and he loved to see it. 

“You’re a whore. A dirty, dirty whore. Fuck.”

Roger felt a tightness in his stomach and started panting harder. “I’m about to cum, I’m gonna cum,” he said, strained. 

“No, you’re not.”

David removed his hand and the feeling in Roger’s stomach slowly started to fade away. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, and his chest was rising and falling at a quick pace. 

“Stand up. Come on,” David said, also standing up. 

Roger got up slowly, his legs feeling weak. He didn’t know if it was from how turned on he was or from how much he’d been hyperventilating. Either way, he felt like a fucktoy, and that was enough to make him cum all over himself. He liked to feel and be used. 

“Get on the bed. On your back, legs spread. Good boy,” David said lovingly. Roger laid and stared up at him, waiting for him to do something or give a command. 

“I love seeing you vulnerable like that. You’re so sexy without even trying,” David said. 

“Thank you, sir,” Roger said softly. His face reddened at the compliment. 

“Now, you’ll do as I say, okay? You’ve been doing great so far today. Very obedient,” David started. “First, suck on your fingers. Get them nice and wet.”

Roger obeyed and put his fingers in his mouth, licking around the knuckles and sucking softly. His eyes were closed, but he felt David staring a hole through him. 

“Good. Stop. Take them out of your mouth,” he commanded. “Stretch yourself with them. I’m going to fuck you like you want, but I want you to prepare yourself for my cock.”

Roger took them out, spit trailing from his lips to his fingers and snapping back to his chin. He put one of them inside him to start, wincing at the slight burn. Eventually he got used to it, twisting it in and out until he was ready to add a second finger. As the second finger went in he picked up the pace at which he was fucking himself. He whimpered and moaned softly and his back arched off the bed a little bit. 

David ate the entire sight up. He got off on watching Roger masturbate or bring himself pleasure in any way. His hard cock felt like it was going to break through his jeans at any moment now. He quietly undressed while Roger’s eyes were still closed. With every moan that emitted from Roger, he felt a pulse being sent down to his cock. 

Once Roger added a third finger, he was moaning even louder. His fingers hit his prostate at a rate that sent shivers up his spine. He started to reach for his dick, but in his own pleasure he forgot that that may be forbidden by David. He put his hand right back down and left it unattended for longer. 

David watched Roger unravel for a little bit longer before putting an end to it. “As much as I love hearing and seeing you like that, I want you to stop. You’re ready now, I can see.” Roger opened his eyes and removed his fingers and the tightness he was starting to feel faded again. He started to get on all fours, limbs shaking from being on the verge of orgasm. 

“No. No, you stay like that. I want to see you when I fuck you.” David got on the bed and stared down at Roger. His face was red and his hair was messy. He looked absolutely angelic. 

He lined his cock up with Roger’s ass and slammed inside him. Roger howled in pain and pleasure and his cock leaked some more. David started thrusting and tried to remember where his ‘sweet spot’ was. He slammed into him again and the loud moan Roger gave in response indicated that he had found it. David’s thrusts were coming at an almost punishing rate, and Roger wrapped his legs around his hips to show even more that he liked it. 

“You like when I fuck you like this?” He accented the word ‘this’ with a slightly harder thrust. David had his hands on Roger’s hips and he held onto them hard. Roger’s head was turned to the side and his arms were framed around his head, still moaning and screaming David’s name. His chest was slick with sweat and he was panting hard. 

“Yes, sir! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, please, sir!” Roger managed to say. 

“You’re such a fucking slut. I have you wrapped around my finger. Say it.”

“I’m a dirty slut, and you have me wrapped around your finger! I’ll always come crawling ba… back to you… Oh, God…” Roger trailed off. 

“I bet it’s degrading to be fucked hard like this,” David said through pants. “Stripped of your manhood… You act dominant in public, but if people saw the real you, they’d never see you as an authority figure ever again.”

“Yes, sir. I’m a whore in private,” Roger said, swallowing air.

“You’re a fucktoy, that’s what you are,” David said, thrusting slightly harder than before. 

“I love you, oh God, I love you, Dave,” Roger said loudly. 

Roger moaned and pleaded for David to thrust harder some more until he felt his stomach getting tight again. “Oh, sir, can I please cum? Please, please, please…”

David said nothing, but he leaned over Roger’s body and pinned him down with his weight. Their sweaty chests were touching each other and sticking together. David’s head was nestled in the curve of Roger’s neck and he sucked it as he thrusted as hard as he could. Roger wrapped his arms around David’s back and let a loud, screaming moan go. He moaned his name and shook as he came all over his stomach and chest. 

David thrusted more until his own time came, cumming inside of Roger as he shook from the overstimulation. He moaned and slowed, thrusting a couple more times until finally stopping and pulling out. He laid on top of Roger for a few minutes. Both of them were breathing heavily against each other, sweat-slicked chests becoming more sticky from Roger’s cum. His arms were still wrapped around David. 

“I love you,” Roger said softly as he stroked David’s hair. 

“I love you too,” David said, melting into the tender touch of his lover. His voice was muffled as his head was still nestled by Roger’s neck. Roger felt his heart pounding when he said that, but he figured it was from how exhausted he was. 

A few more minutes of silence ensued as they laid together. Roger was still in shock from his intense orgasm, one of the best ones he’s had in his entire life. 

“That was really good,” he said. 

“It was,” David said. “You looked so fucking beautiful.”

“I felt beautiful.”

“Good.”

“Hey,” Roger said. “I know a good way we can clean ourselves up after this.”

“What’s that?”

“Shower. You and me.”

“That sounds like a great idea.”

Roger let go of David so he could roll off of his body. The two gathered clothes and their respective towels and headed off to the bathroom. David started the water and while he let it heat up he started kissing Roger again. 

“I can’t keep my hands off of you,” he said with a slight smile. 

The water had been heated sufficiently, so they both got in and felt the showerhead beating on their skin at a comforting rate. The steam was already rising around them as they leaned in to kiss again. 

They both washed each other carefully, lathering on soap and using soft washcloths to make them clean again. It was a tender moment for the both of them, especially after the rough fuck they just had. It was a complete switch of demographics and attitude and they loved it. 

They kept kissing whenever they got the chance. One thing led to another, and Roger was on his knees again. He knelt on the shower floor and put his hand around David’s half-hard cock, stroking him not rough, but slow. 

“Ah… Rog… Fuck.”

“Good?”

“Yes, very good.”

David had his back against the shower wall and was leaning against it, trying to keep his composure. But once he felt Roger’s warm mouth around the head of his dick, that task proved to get more difficult. 

Roger was always good at giving head. And with the amount of times he and David did anything sexual, he knew just where to lick or kiss to get him riled up. 

He licked a long line up his shaft, from the base to the tip. Then he circled his tongue around the tip once and put half his length in his mouth to get accustomed. 

“Oh, shi-it,” David said, breathy. His voice hitched as he spoke. 

Once Roger fit the entirety of David’s cock in his mouth, he started moaning even louder. The moans bounced off the walls of the shower and echoed through the room, which made David redden. He was almost embarrassed at how loud he was being, but at the same time he didn’t care. He wanted to let Roger know he was doing a good job. 

Roger felt David’s big hands on his head, tangling his fingers in his hair as he did when they were both on the couch together downstairs. He moaned, and the vibration of his voice felt incredible on David’s cock. 

David pushed his dick further down Roger’s throat by softly pushing his head, which turned both of them on. He felt his stomach tighten and a pulse down his cock. 

“Rog, baby, I’m gonna cum,” he said shakily. 

“Mmm…” Roger moaned in response.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… fuck,” David said as he came. Roger never took his cock out of his mouth and he swallowed up every drop he could of the cum that David released. He took the softening cock out of his mouth and there was a trail of spit and cum that came out with it. It was sloppy, and Roger felt dirty in all the right ways. 

“I love being filled up by you,” he said. 

“I know, baby. I love it too. It reminds me that you’re all mine.” 

After that, they both had to wash up again a little bit. Then they washed their hair, and after that they got out of the shower. 

While drying off, Roger yawned. 

“Tired, dear?” 

“Yes, very tired,” Roger replied with a chuckle.

“Well, why don’t we dress and spend the rest of the day in bed? In fact, you lay down. I’ll be in bed with you before you know it.”

“What?”

“I have a surprise planned for you.”

“What kind of surprise?”

“You’ll see.”

“Is it a good surprise?”

“I think so.”

“You’re not going to get one of your guitars and serenade me, are you?” Roger said in his naturally humorous demeanor. 

“What?” David said, laughing. “No, no. Not that.”

“Alright. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Roger got dressed quickly and opened the door of the steamy bathroom to leave. But before he did, he planted one last kiss on David’s lips. He laid in bed, clothed now, waiting for his lover’s surprise.

He waited for what seemed like an hour in anticipation, but when he looked at the clock it was only about 15 minutes. 

Soon the door opened slowly and Roger turned to face the door. He had gotten himself comfortable in the time being, laying on his side and clutching one of the pillows on their bed, the warm comforter over his body.

David slowly walked in carrying a tray. Two cups of tea, a plate of cookies, and some chocolates. 

“You asleep?”

“I’m awake. And what a lovely surprise this is!”

David chuckled bashfully. “It’s not much, but I figured I could throw it together for you.”

“Not much? Dave, it’s more than enough. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’d do anything for you, love.”

David climbed in bed with Roger and they sat up eating and drinking the contents of the tray. They chatted while doing so, and when they were done they put the tray on a bedside table. They finally got comfortable together, laying exhausted in the bed as close to each other as they could get. David held Roger close to him and Roger nuzzled up against his chest. He felt his lover’s heartbeat quicken. 

“I love you.”

“Your heartbeat got faster before you said that,” Roger observed. 

“That’s because I still get nervous around you.”

“Dave, how long have we been dating?”

“Doesn’t mean I don't get nervous before I say stuff like that.”

Roger blushed. “Aww.”

“Oh, please,” David said with a laugh. 

“I didn’t know that.”

“That’s because I never told you before, Rog.”

“You’re blushing.”

“Well, yeah… ‘cause…” David trailed off. 

“Because why?”

David was silent for a moment before he spoke. “Because I’m in love with you. And even though we’re way past the early stages of a relationship, I still feel like a boy, giddy about his first young relationship. Whenever I see you, I blush a little or my heart beats out of my chest. It’s like a high school crush. You’re my one and only.”

“You really mean that?”

“Of course I do.”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic,” Roger said, blushing softly.

“Maybe I am.”

“Also a very big softie.”

“Secret’s out!”

They laughed and laid for a few moments in silence.

“I love you too, Dave.”

David’s heartbeat quickened again, and he pulled Roger closer to his chest as a gesture of love. They stayed like that and slowly drifted to sleep in each other’s warmth, listening to the same pitter patter of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> also... happy thanksgiving, merry christmas, happy hanukkah, happy new year, happy valentines day... happy *insert any holiday i may have missed since ive been gone*. expect to see more of me in 2020. <3


End file.
